New Year's In New York
by Oreo234
Summary: Jemma, Miego, and Phandi all head out to NYC for Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve! Times Square is full of magic and performances and these kids are ready for the best night of their lives. New Year's one shot. Mostly Jemma, slight Miego


**Happy New Year's everyone! Nothing like ringing in the new year with an Every Witch Way one shot, hope you enjoy.**

"Yes yes yes! Thank you so much Dad!" Emma Alonso threw her arms around her dad in excitement.

"Now I'm trusting you, Emma. I want you all to stay together, be safe." Mr. Alonso said to her.

Emma nodded quickly. "Of course, thank you!"

She looked at the six VIP passes she had to Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve 2016 with Ryan Seacrest. She didn't know how her father had managed to get them, all she knew was that he had given them to her so she and her friends could go see the show in person.

Emma had spent years going down to the Miami show with her father. But she had also always wanted to go to NYC and see the biggest concert of the year. The show everyone talks about.

And now, her father was letting her off on her own to see it. Being an 18 year old and a senior in high school, Emma thought that she should have the freedom to do so. But she had never expected her father to feel the same.

She immediately called Jax to let him know the good news and then set out calling the rest of them. Once everyone had permission, Emma allowed herself a loud and excited squeal.

This was going to be an amazing night.

* * *

"Okay, are you sure you have what you need?" Fransisco asked his daughter.

It was New Year's Eve and the group was now at the airport, getting ready to board their flight to New York.

Emma held up her one carry on. They were going to stay one night in the city as the show ended at midnight and her father didn't want her on a late night flight. "Its all in here."

"Alright, I double checked the hotel reservations so you should all be set." He told her.

"Okay, thanks Dad." She hugged him tightly.

"Now remember, New York City is a big place. Stick together, keep an eye on one another." She nodded. "And no funny business in the hotel rooms." He added sternly.

Emma's face flushed bright red. "Dad..." She said, her eyes trailing off to Jax who was chuckling beside her.

"That goes for you too Jax. I might like you, but if you try anything–" Emma cut him off before he could finish.

"OKAY! I think thats enough. Bye Dad!" Emma exclaimed.

Fransisco laughed softly to himself. He kissed Emma's cheek and gave her one last hug. "Have fun, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow." She repeated.

Mr. Alonso pulled Jax into a quick hug before letting them get into the security line. Meanwhile, the rest of them were saying goodbye to their parents.

"Okay, be careful Andi. I'm trusting you to go out on your own, don't make me take that away in the future." Mrs. Cruz reminded her daughter.

"Alright, Mom." Andi sighed.

Her mom's eyes flickered to Andi's boyfriend. She had grown fond of him over the past year they had been dating. "Stick with Philip, and you two stay with the rest of the group."

"We will." Her mom kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Happy New Year's Eve, Andi. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Mrs. Cruz smiled at Philip and made her way out of the airport, as Andi and Philip joined Jemma in the line.

"Now you know I don't like the idea of you out with that boy, Maddie Winky." Ursula chastised her daughter.

"Mother!" Maddie hissed and Ursula sighed.

"But I want you to have fun. Stay together, New York City is an easy place to get mugged!"

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Goodbye Mother."

Ursula kissed the top of her head and then waved. "Enjoy! Send me pictures of Ryan Seacrest!"

Diego took Maddie's hand after saying goodbye to his dad and started going through security. Maddie stepped through with ease and then went to the other side to retrieve her basket with her things.

When it never came she became frustrated.

"Excuse me?" She shrieked at the security attendant who had her things. "Why are you going through my purse?"

"It set off something in the alarm so we have to take a closer look." He said without flinching at her anger.

Maddie huffed and crossed her arms. "There's nothing illegal in that bag."

He fished around and pulled out a bottle of sparkling seltzer water, holding it in front of her. She raised her eyebrows.

"So?"

"Ma'am you're not allowed to bring liquids onto the plane." He said in a tired voice.

"What? I need my seltzer water, it keeps me refreshed and its good for my skin!"

He only shook his head and put the water off to the side. He handed Maddie her purse and went through the next bag that came his way.

"My water!" Maddie exclaimed and Diego came up behind her, placing a hand on her arm.

"Come on, Mads. I'm sure they have sparkling water on the flight." He said in a soothing tone.

Hearing her boyfriend console her made her anger dissapate. "I guess..."

"Let's go." He handed her her bucket with her stuff and Maddie began putting on her shoes and jacket.

Ahead of them, the other two couples were already in their flight's boarding area, waiting for the announcement telling them its time to board.

Emma and Jax were sitting next to each other, her head resting on his shoulder. It was 11 AM and Emma had gotten about two hours of sleep last might, too excited to drift off. But it was a three hour flight, enough time to rest before exploring the streets of the city.

She lifted her head when she saw Miego starting towards them.

"Where were you guys? I thought you were right behind us." Emma said.

"We got a little hung up at security, but we're here now." Diego told her, taking a seat.

Maddie took a seat next to him, still muttering about her sparkling water.

"Attention, we will now be boarding flight 57 to Manhattan. Repeat, flight 57 to Manhattan is now boarding." A voice crackled over the PA system.

The people in the waiting area perked up, checking their passes and waiting for their row to be called.

Emma pulled her pass out of her purse and checked it. 21A. She leaned over and saw that Jax's seat was 21B and smiled. They were next to each other.

They waited a while before the announcer called, "Seats 20 and up are now boarding."

The six of them stood up, their seats were all near each other. Emma handed the woman her pass and she scanned it then let her pass. She climbed aboard the plane and claimed the window seat, Jax sliding in next to her soon after.

She settled comfortably into him and after everyone was seated, the flight attendants began the safety performances. After that was over, the pilot informed then that it would be a few minutes to take off and Emma took to talking to Jax.

"I cannot wait to see Demi Lovato perform, Confident has been literally all I've been listening to." She said excitedly.

Jax looked at her. "I know." He said plainly, remembering all the times Emma had forced him to listen to the song.

Eventually, they felt the plane moving and Emma looked out the window to see it moving down the runway. It started going faster and faster until...they were up in the air.

Emma smiled at the sight and watched as the world got smaller beneath them. She sighed and let her head fall on Jax's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair. With a smile on her face, she drifted off to sleep.

Emma slept the whole three hours and Jax gently shook her awake when they landed. She blinked her eyes open groggily and brought herself to a standing position, streching. She sat back down and looked out the window.

"Sleep well?" Jax asked her.

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact." Emma stated as they waited for the people ahead of them to pass before they got up.

Jax stepped out first, grabbing both their carry on bags. He let Emma pass first and he followed. Once they got off the plane, Emma reached for her bag but Jax shook his head.

"I'll take it for you." He insisted.

Emma smiled and kissed his cheek. _I really do have the best boyfriend ever,_ she thought.

Since they were the first of the group to get off the plane, they waited for the rest of them to appear. Maddie and Diego came out next, Maddie holding a bottle of sparklig seltzer water and wearing a smile. They joined up with Emma and Jax and waited for the last two of them.

The rest of the passengers filed out of the plane but Philip and Andi were nowhere to be seen. Emma started to panic.

"They're not still in Miami are they?" She asked.

Diego shook his head. "I saw them get on the plane, they have to be in there somewhere."

Emma nodded. "I'll be right back." She told them and then went back onto the plane.

She found Andi at the front of the plane, talking to the pilot about engines and Philip was looking at the controls.

"Come on guys, we have to get going." Emma said and Andi looked up.

She said goodbye to the pilot, who's name was Steve apparently, and pulled Philip away from the controls. They followed Emma off the plane and met with the group who were waiting in the taxi line.

"Hilton Times Square." Emma told the man when they got to the front of the line.

They took two seperate taxis, the guys in one and the girls in the other. The girls talked the whole way there, looking out the windows and pointing to different buildings as they passed. The guys weren't as interested in the scenery but it was still too cool for them to not look at all.

The cab driver stopped in front of the hotal and Emma paid him with the money her dad had given her to get around and then the girls got out. They were waiting in front of the hotel when another taxi pulled up and the guys climbed out.

"Finally." Andi grumbled. "It's freezing out here."

"Yeah, let's get inside." Emma agreed.

The six of them walked into the hotel and looked around. It was incredible. The red velvet carpeted floors met with the cream colored walls at the corners. A glass chandelier hung from the ceiling, glistening in the lobby. There were lounge chairs for people who were waiting and coffee tables piled with magazines. The receptionist desk was smooth, polished wood and the women who sat at those desks were rapt and alert, giving their customers their full attention.

Diego let out a low whistle. "Welcome to New York." He breathed.

Jax looked at his friend with raised eyebrows. "Tell me about it."

Emma's eyes widened as she walked to the desk. "Nice job Dad." She said quietly.

"Can I help you?" The woamn at the desk asked, a friendly smile on her face. She was young, fresh out of high school, 20 at the very least.

"Um, yeah we have a reservation." I told her.

"Name?"

"Emma Alonso."

The receptionist typed a few things on her computer and nodded. "There's six of you?"

"Correct." I said.

Jax came up from behind me. "Are we done?"

I looked at him. "It's only been like two minutes."

"Yeah, but Andi's getting impatient and she's getting on my nerves." Jax claimed.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the receptionist who still had her focus on the computer. "Okay, so thats two rooms-" She cut off when she looked up and saw Jax standing next to me.

She smiled at him and curled a piece of hair behind her ear. "Hi, I'm Jeanine.'

"Jax." He answered cautiously.

Emma bit her tongue to keep from saying anything she might regret, but this woman had started getting on her nerves.

"Is he part of your group?" She asked her, but kept her eyes on Jax. "Who's this?"

"My boyfriend." Emma stated, raising an eyebrow.

Jax bit back a laugh at the flustered look on _Jeanine's_ face. "Well, I'll just finish this up then." She quickly finished everything up and then slid six room keys and a confirmation paper across the counter. "Enjoy your stay." She muttered.

"Thank you." Emma said and took the items.

"Alright, lets head up!" She said once she turned back to her friends.

They went up the elevator to the fourth floor and found their rooms, the girls going in one and the boys going in the one next door to them.

"Okay, lets get changed and then we'll head out." Emma told everyone before they went to their seperate rooms.

"Why do we have to go out now? The show doesn't start till eight." Maddie whined.

"Yes, and its already three. People will already be lining the streets way before the show starts." She repeated what her dad had told her.

Andi nodded. "She's right. I went with my mom once when I was younger and we went an hour before the show started and it was _packed._ "

They all quickly dressed in warm clothes and headed out of the hotel, making sure they had their room keys. The pack started walking towards the large Times Square building, talking all the while. They reached the area where the show was being held and realized Andi wasn't kidding. It was only 4:30 and already there were hundreds of people milling the streets.

They made it as far up as they could and then stopped, knowing that if they went back, they'd never get back to the spot they were in now. Emma looked around at the buildings surrounding them, at the lights shining in them all and smiled. It was everything she ever dreamed of.

A gust of wind blew through and she shivered. Except for the cold, ugh. She shivered again and tucked herself under Jax's arm. He chuckled and pulled her closer to him. They were facing the ball as it hung in the air, awaiting midnight.

Andi looked at the couple and took out Emma's phone from her purse. She had her hold it for her and Andi knew her best friend would want a picture of them. So, with their backs turned to the camera, Andi raised the phone and snapped the picture.

She looked at it afterwards and smiled. It came out perfectly, and she knew Emma would love it.

"Emma!" She called out to her and Emma turned her head.

Andi handed Emma her phone, the screen still on the picture she just took. Emma smile at it then at Andi. "Thanks Andi, I love it." Emma promised.

The six friends managed to pass the time as the streets got more crowded. Eventually, eight PM rolled around and the show started.

It was everything Emma imagined it to be.

She rocked out to "See You Again", sang along to Demi Lovato's "Confident" and "Cool For The Summer", danced to "Move" and swayed to Carrie Underwood's "Heartbeat". Sh was clapping and shouting and having so much fun it seemed impossible when the clock turned to 11:59 and everyone started the countdown.

"10!"

"9!"

Emma looked at Jax. "Well, I guess I better go find my New Year's kiss." She said.

He grinned. "Come here."

"7!"

"6!"

Jax's arms came around her waist and Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. Around her, she could see other couples doing the same, including their friends.

"3!"

"2!"

Jax pressed his lips to Emma's and she smiled. She tightened her arms around him as the cool night air whipped around them and he deepened the kiss.

"1! Happy New Year!" Everyone cheered.

The couple broke apart just in time to see the ball drop and the confetti fly. And they knew the night wasn't over yet, they still had VIP passes, giving them access to go backstage and meet the perfromers. Emma couldn't wait to meet Demi Lovato, she had been her favorite celebrity forever.

And while she knew there was more to come, in this moment, she just leaned her forehead against Jax's and let out a content sigh.

Jax kissed her temple. "Happy New Year, Em."

She smiled. "Happy New Year Jax."

It was 2016.

* * *

 **Happy 2016 all! Enjoy the new year!**


End file.
